At the end of the day
by AliseAndrews
Summary: Micah Barnes loves going home. (A little something for all of us who were disappointed by the finale)


Pas

Disclaimer: This is an original story based upon the characters of Emily Owens M.D. No profit will be made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I wrote this story for the simple reason that I was so incredibly disappointed this week in the ending, and knowing that Micah and Emily were always meant to be endgame...I just figured we all need a happier ending. Sappy, yes, but I think we could all do with a bit of sappy right now. Hope you enjoy!

Home...

The gray house with white shutters had been home for almost ten years now. As he came around the corner of Portage Avenue, and saw the rosebushes in the front yard, the birch trees they had planted last year, and the Little Tykes car parked on the sidewalk, he thought to himself again that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had friends who stayed at the hospital as long as they could to avoid going home, but he absolutely loved it. He walked in the door and was immediately greeted by four-year old Toby, who smelled of playdough and jam. He picked up the little boy and threw him up in the air, as the child laughed hysterically.

"Where's Mommy, Little Man," he asked smiling, as he gently tussled the boys dark hair.

"Titchen," Toby replied and ran off, his make-shift sheet super hero cape flying behind him. The hall smelled of basil, carrots, and celery...she was making a stew. He swooned as he came around the corner, partly because he was starving, and mostly because she was there, his beautiful angel wife. Her sunshine-colored hair was tied back behind her head, with only a pen stuck through it to keep it gathered. She was barefoot, with an apron tied around her waist, (with peanut butter M&M's and gummy bears in the pockets no doubt.) She was on the phone, with the hospital he was assuming, because she was confirming her schedule for the next day. She saw him after a few moments, and the smile she gave him lit up the whole room. She suddenly made motions that she needed a writing utensil, evidently having forgotten there was one attached to her hair. He chuckled, and coming around island, he pulled the pen out of her hair as it tumbled gloriously around her head. She smiled at him, as he tenderly pulled back a silken piece off of her forehead. He then gathered the golden mane over to the other side, as he reached down and placed a gentle kiss at the back of her neck. He chuckled again as he saw her blushing. He placed a few more kisses on the soft freckled skin and she swatted him away.

"Yes Madge, I'll be there...9:30," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Dr. Barnes," she said playfully, "That was the hospital."

He smiled and turned her around to face him as he wrapped his arm around the hospital. "Dr. Barnes," he replied, "We've been married for thirteen years, I think everybody knows about us by now."

She giggled and then kissed him, and as he always did...he gently caressed her face as they kissed.

"Welcome home," she breathed after the kiss broke.

"Thanks," he said, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

"Where's Laura?" asked she broke apart from him to stir the dinner.

"In her room, waiting for you," she replied, "Existential crisis."

"What about?" he asked, suddenly feeling the "protective daddy" coming out in him.

"She wouldn't tell me," Emily replied, shaking her head, "Said she wanted to wait for Dad. You are very good at resolving those sir."

"And on that note," he said playfully, "I will be back Madam," and he held out his hand and nodded to her pocket.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a few gummy bears and placed them in his hand. He smiled as he popped them in his mouth and walked out.

From the moment Micah had first held his baby girl in his arms, Laura Barnes had always been a daddy's girl. While she loved her mother, it was daddy whom she turned to with her cares and worries. He knocked gently on the door with the purple princess decals on it and came in at her response.

"Hey baby girl," he said as he came closer and sat on the bed, and as his little girl looked up at him, underneath a halo of golden hair, he was again struck by how much she looked like her mother.

"Tell me," he said gently and opening his arms, Laura broke down crying and curled into him.

He only heard about every third word, "note...boy...told...teacher..." but he had been slowly becoming acquainted with the dramatic life of an eleven-year-old, so he was used to it. He listened as he held her, gently kissing the top of her head and caressing her hair. When she had completed the day's tale, she sat up and looked at him through teary eyes and he wiped away trailing down her cheek.

"I'm just stupid Daddy. I can't do anything right."

"Laura Joyce Barnes, that is not true," he said firmly.

"How do you know?" she said.

"Because I'm the daddy," he said with mock sterness, but he soon realized his answer was not going to cut it.

"Because Baby Girl," he said, "Once upon a time there was a young lady that felt just like you do. She didn't think she could do anything right. She was her worst critique. The funny thing was, she was the first to be kind to anyone who needed it except herself. She had no idea how much of an angel she was really was and how much she really helped people." Micah reached out a hand and brushed it down his daughter's cheek. "You remind me so much of her."

"What happened to her?" the girl asked, and Micah held out his hand and nodded his head towards the door. They walked down the hall, to where they could see Emily and Toby in the kitchen, dancing together to "I've Been Working on the Railroad."

"She became a brilliant surgeon, a mother to two amazing children, a good friend, a listener, and the love of my life," He put his arm around the girl and hugged her to his side.

"Just be who you are Laura, because who you are is Emily Barnes' daughter, and there is nothing in the world better than that."

Later that night, he brushed his teeth and looked at the different sticky notes all over the mirror, reminding him of the kid's appointments for tomorrow (purple for Laura, green for Toby.) He brushed his hand over the one stuck to the center of the mirror, "Always remember that I love you." Yep...he was the luckiest man in world. He climbed into bed with Emily, and they kissed good night. They broke the kiss but he still caressed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled up at him and reached her hand to stroke his face too.

"What?" he asked as she started to say something and then stopped.

"Do you know, I still see starry twinkle lights every time we kiss?" she said.

He looked down at her quizzically, "What's your diagnosis for that phenomenon? Retinal detachment Dr. Barnes?" he asked with a smile.

She giggled in that way that made him absolutely giddy with happiness. "Love, Dr. Barnes," she replied, "Full-blown, got-it-bad love."


End file.
